Oneshot: Pansies
by colouredred
Summary: They were opposites and rivals; or so they believed due to a carefully cultivated misunderstanding. When Ayaka gives him a ride home from work, it provides an opportunity to clear things up and open new possibilities. Rin Matsuoka/OC. AU - Florist/Tattoo Artist.


**Honestly, does school work even matter when you can write AU's?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Free!'. Any OCs belongs to me.**

* * *

_\- PANSIES -_

A stormy tumult of grey clouds hung suspended in the sky, smothering the sun in all its brilliance. It was a dreary sight, overcast and moodier than ever she could be. Weather like this was to be resented, as it brought with it nothing but misery, wet laundry, and the cacophony of rain beating against the windows.

Ayaka Shibata could only glower at the weather, unable, but willing to try, to change the weather through sheer wishing power. Though she sat safe inside her car, the thought of driving home to an empty apartment was more dampening on her mood than the rain ever was. Her few close friends lived hours away, and there was no force on heaven or earth that would ever wish to spend the evening with that annoying brother of hers. With no other options, Ayaka had to resign herself to another lonely evening.

At least, at work, she could distract herself with the flow of customers. All sorts of people frequented her tattoo parlour, each with their own stories to tell. She was always willing to listen enthusiastically, also finding amusement in watching gruff, grown men cry as she stuck needles into their skin. She, herself, had a number of tattoos, but had not cried over a single one. Ayaka firmly believed that tears were for weddings and funerals, and no other occasion.

Outside her car window, through the rain drops that ran rivers across the glass, she could see the business that had come about from her hard work. It was an old brick building, one-story, the front made of broad windows. A neon sign hung in one of them, now turned off as she had left to enjoy the rest of her Sunday. If she looked closely, she could even make out the interior, walls littered with pin-ups and sketches of her inked art.

After a moment of procrastination, Ayaka's eyes drifted sideways and her expression soured. The shop next to hers – a flower shop of all things – was owned by one of the biggest pains the ass she ever had the misfortune of coming across. Rin Matsuoka was, quite possibly, the most disagreeable person she had ever met.

His shop was popular with women, middle-aged and young. They all seemed to find that man charming, and though Ayaka would never deny his good looks, he had always seemed rude to her. Even when she tried to be nice, to offer him a compliment, he would return it with cynicism. Perhaps it was her fault for being so lewd, though she only liked to draw out his competitiveness.

For as much as they argued, Rin was probably one of the few saving graces of her life there.

In the dimly lit interior of the car, Ayaka's eyes seemed far less golden and far browner than usual. Her eyebrows were furrowed as she watched the door to the flower shop open and close, Rin Matsuoka stepping out into the rain.

He wore only a jumper and jeans, hardly suitable for this kind of weather. Ayaka could only scoff at him, realising that he intended to walk home as he always did. Never mind that he could get sick from the cold – he was almost as stubborn as she was herself.

In that moment, Ayaka made the split-second decision to help him out. For her troubles, she figured, that he would at least owe her a debt that she could use to her advantage.

Rolling down the car window, Ayaka's skin was stung with cool raindrops. She ignored the rain, leaning towards the window and calling out, "Matsuoka!"

When he didn't respond, Ayaka leaned forward just a little more and repeated her call once more, "_Hey_! Flower boy!"

This time, her voice was louder and impossible to ignore. The man with maroon hair spun on the spot, startled at the sound of his name, before catching sight of the caller. His eyes narrowed, flashing red as he took a few steps towards her.

"Yeah, Shibata?" he replied, shoving his hands into his pockets.

She couldn't help but smile as she watched him get battered by the weather. "You can't seriously be thinking about walking home."

"…It's not far."

"Yeah, but this rain isn't going to let up soon," Ayaka replied, hoping that she didn't just jinx herself, "I'll give you a ride."

"Why?" Rin asked, somehow sounding suspicious of her.

She rolled her eyes at him, lips spreading into a beautiful smile. "Because you're an idiot. Just get in the car, dumbass."

"That's meant to make me want to accept?"

"_In_!" she insisted sharply, having half the mind to reach out and pull him forward herself.

Rin recognised the resoluteness in her eyes, and knew there was no changing her mind. This was a woman he had known for over a year, someone who had established her own business with money she had worked for herself. If she wanted something, she knew how to get it. Annoying of a talent as it was, Rin couldn't help but respect her for it also.

Quick as he could, Rin raced around to the passenger side of the car and slid inside. His hair was long enough to be worn tied into a short ponytail, though wayward strands had escaped it and were now plastered his cheeks. His profile was strong, eyes angular and sharp as they followed his own movements. After a long moment of silence and staring, he looked towards her and Ayaka was finally forced to turn away.

"Radio?" she asked, before he could question her lingering gaze.

"Yeah, sure. I don't mind."

Her lips curved into a slow, eventual smile. From the corner of her eye, she could see that Rin had slumped against the side of the car, head leaning against his knuckles. Before she became too distracted, Ayaka recovered her senses and finally started the car.

The radio flared to life even as the engine revved. Ayaka was just pulling out into the street when the radio host introduced the first song. She was infinitely grateful for the music, which filled the awkward silence between them. It was not often that they spent time together so companionably.

"Take the first left." Rin announced suddenly.

Ayaka rolled her eyes, huffing, "I know where to go, Matsuoka."

"Really? How?"

She could help but laugh, using one free hand to sweep back the ash-blonde locks of hair that fell in front of her face. "I know everything." She declared.

He stared at her dryly. "_How_?" he repeated, unamused by her joke.

"I live in the area as well, idiot. A street over from your place, actually, and I've driven by enough to know it's your apartment – which isn't at all creepy since it's on my way to work."

She glanced over at him, smile toying at her lips. Rin caught the look in his peripheral vision, taken aback at how pretty she was. Though, certainly, she had full lips and high cheeks of anyone's general idea of beauty, she had never really been much more to him than the tattoo artist next door; noisy, exuberant, and overtly explicit. She lacked the boundaries he had lived by, and he never seemed to understand her up until that moment - but she wore her masks just like anyone else.

As if to cater to that perception, Ayaka suddenly remarked, "You know, you look cute with your hair up like that."

"Huh? I do?" He wondered.

"Please don't tell me you're one of those guys who doesn't know how hot they are."

Rin eyed her sceptically. "Why would that matter to you?"

"It's painful to watch," Ayaka replied with a half-hearted shrug, "You have to realise that your little flower shop is only half as popular as it is because you're so good looking."

At that point, he had to turn away and face the window. No way in hell would he ever let Ayaka see the blush on his face that came only because the compliment was from her. "Yeah, well, same goes for you." He retorted moodily, making her grin with a warmth that echoed his.

"I know." She agreed smugly.

"Of course you do – _Shibata_, slow down!" Rin's abrupt change of tone caught her off guard, startling Ayaka, "You almost drove right past my place!"

Her foot on the brake threw them forward as she slowed to a quick stop, pulling up onto the side of the road quickly. Once she had parked the car, put it in neutral, Ayaka allowed herself a small moment of brief, belated laughter. "…_Oops_."

"I thought you said you knew the way." Rin muttered.

"I _do_. I just wasn't paying attention," she retorted, "Which I'm going to blame you for."

"Me? I didn't do anything to distract you."

"Well, not intentionally. But maybe if you weren't so attractive…"

Rin raised an eyebrow, staring at the blonde woman sitting across from him. "Maybe if you weren't so perverted."

She flashed him a brilliant grin. "Just being honest, Matsuoka." She defended cheerfully.

He continued looking at her, pressing his lips together into a thin line as he thought. A crease appeared between his furrowed brows, his eyes wandering. She wore a loose top and pair of black jeans, fairly plain for her standards, though it did show off her tattoos well. He spotted, firstly, the quote inked up her forearm, but could also see the flowers that grew on the side of her chest – _anemones,_ by the looks of them.

When his eyes met hers, red against her brilliant gold, he found himself powerless against her soft smile. Before he really knew it himself, he was asking, "Do you wanna come in for some tea?"

"_What_?"

He blinked twice in succession, realising his invitation only just then. He knew, deep down, he wouldn't have minded the company, but her reaction compelled him to add, "It was just a thought! If you have better things to do, then it's fine – actually, just forget I asked all together!"

As Ayaka continued to stare, dumfounded by the unexpected offer, Rin continued to panic. His heartbeat was loud in his ears, louder than any rational thought, and the need for fresh air became overwhelming. Without a second thought, Rin had undone his seatbelt and had launched himself out of the car and into the rain once more. He didn't even have time to add a belated _thanks for ride_ before he was slamming the door shut behind him.

Through the discordant symphony of rain splashing against the ground, Rin scarcely caught the echo of a second car door shutting behind him. He was already marching towards his apartment building, his face burning despite the cool fingertips of rain pressing against his skin.

"Matsuoka!"

He kept walking, pretending as if he hadn't heard. Even if she called him another of the names she had for him – _pansy_ and _shitty weed man_ among the collection – he would much rather listen to that than let her see his embarrassment.

He expected her to tease him, in the way she always had. He expected her name-calling and he anticipated the insults she threw his way. It was all he had never known from her – which made it all the more surprising to him when Ayaka's hand pulled him back by the sleeve of his jumper.

Rin was tempted to snap at her, but the words fell short after seeing her expression. Raindrops clung to her lashes, water over her lips as the last of her arrogance wilted away. She looked entirely serious, her smile not in the least half-hearted.

"I wouldn't mind some tea." She told him softly.

"…We should get inside, then."

Somehow, his remark made her giggle. Rin rolled his eyes despite smiling back at her, moments before she let go of his sleeve and he spun around to lead the way inside.

Ayaka followed him in silence, the only sound was that of their footsteps against the sheet of water covering the ground. The walk to his apartment, up a flight of stairs and at the end of the balcony, was short enough that the quiet didn't stretch too thin.

Rin paused in front of his door, rummaging his pockets for the keys. "Just so you know," he said as he searched, looking at her from the corner of his eye, "I'm looking after my sister's cat while she's on holidays. So if something tries to attack you, it's just Kuro."

"Attack me? What kind of a cat is this?"

Rin shrugged casually. "Some kind of demon sent to ruin my life." He joked dryly.

The door clicked open at last, and Ayaka wasted no time pushing the taller man inside. She was in well enough shape that, despite her average height, he budged easily under her influence.

Ayaka kicked the door shut behind her, stepping away from Rin as she entered his hallway. Following his lead, she left her shoes at the door before marking his footsteps as he continued to walk further inside. She trailed after him at her own pace, eyes roaming the rooms that unfolded.

To her right, the lounge room appeared, connected to the kitchen and dining directly across on her left. The hall reappeared on the opposite wall, presumably leading to bedrooms and bathrooms. It was all very neat, clean and modern, but traces of his life still remained. She caught sight of photo frames on the TV cabinet, while a basket of washing sat waiting to be ironed at the end of the couch.

"This is so much nicer than my place." Ayaka murmured, a little shocked. For some reason, every other boy she'd ever met never put this much care into keeping their house clean.

"Make yourself at home," Rin suggested, making his way into the kitchen, "I'll get some tea."

Ayaka smiled brightly, overcome with the suddenness of it all. When she had chased after Rin, she had done it without thought. She had acted more on instinct, on her emotions, than with a rational head. The consequences of such a decision, however, included the impending awkward silence. She really wasn't sure how to carry on a conversation with Rin without being difficult and argumentative.

Reconciling with the silence, Ayaka turned towards the lounge room without a further moment of hesitation. A ball of grey fur was curled up to one side, ears poking out through the fluff. The demon cat Rin warned her of didn't look as intimidating as it was made out to be.

"Sugar?" Rin called out from the kitchen.

She glanced back, seeing only his back turned towards her. "Just one." She answered, before returning her attention to the cat.

Ayaka crept forward quietly, but the creaking of the floor woke the cat anyway. It lifted its head to stare at her with round, golden eyes. It was haughty it its regard of her, unblinking as she moved a little closer and knelt down beside it.

"Your name's Kuro, right?" she muttered, staring back down at it.

The cat, obviously, didn't reply. Ayaka held her hand out, patiently waiting as it moved forward to sniff her hand. For a moment, Kuro opened its mouth and seemed to consider biting her knuckles, before rethinking it and instead pressing its nose to her skin. Taking this as a sign of acceptance, Ayaka took a chance and reached out to pat it.

"Shibata, do you – what the _hell_?"

Ayaka threw a sly glance back at Rin, who had just appeared from the kitchen. In each hand, he held a mug of steaming tea, though the surprise written on his face was far more important to her.

His mouth opened, closed, and in the end he settled for simply frowning at her. "…How did you do that?"

Her gaze switched back to the cat arching under her hand. "Talent," she replied smugly, "I get along well with most animals."

"Yeah, but…" Rin paused to consider his next few words, before finally muttering, "You really are full of surprises."

"You know that's only a compliment if you like surprises."

"Yeah, well…I don't mind them." He said, smiling down at her.

Ayaka pushed herself to her feet suddenly, using the couch to prop herself up. The quick movements startled Kuro, the cat jumping to its feet in the split-second way of all cats. As it pushed off from the couch, leaping onto the floor, Kuro ran right into Rin.

Stepping sideways, a cry leaving his lips, Rin avoided stepping on the cat only to instead spill the tea in his hands.

"Fuck!" he hissed, hot water splashing down his front.

His grimace of pain was enough to startle Ayaka into action, as she exclaimed, "Matsuoka! Are you hurt?"

"I hate that damn cat!" he spat, not paying her any mind.

She watched as he jerked forward, leaving the tea cups on the coffee table in his lounge room. She was stuck on ideas and ways to help, but seeing as this was Rin's house and he was always the type to stand on his own, it wasn't that unusual. What she did find strange, however, was how quickly Rin moved to shrug off his jumper and pull his t-shirt off over his head.

Ayaka was in no mind to act prudish, her eyes glinting gold as they roamed his exposed chest. His skin was tanned and flawless, his physique lean and muscular. In the back of her mind, she made a note not to ever look down on his routine morning runs ever again.

"You could've been a model instead of a florist." Ayaka blurted without thinking.

Rin glanced to her, noticing her stare at last. If she paid careful attention – and she did – Ayaka could easily see the faint red tint to his cheeks.

"Sorry," Rin apologised softly, turning to his side, "I'll be back in a second."

He was quick to turn on his heel, marching away and disappearing up the hallway. Ayaka, left alone in the lounge room, glanced around at her surroundings. She never would have imagined the day she would be alone in Rin's apartment with him. As her gaze wandered, she spied Kuro sitting in the kitchen across from her.

The cat stared at her for a long while, before blinking slowly. Ayaka grinned, muttering to herself, "Nice work."

"What is?"

Ayaka looked across at Rin with wide eyes, startled by his reappearance. "Nothing," she replied much too quickly, "Nothing at all here is nice."

He pulled a clean, black shirt over his head. His distraction afforded Ayaka a few more seconds to study his chiselled body before the hem fell down to cover him to his hips. The look Rin sent her was rather reproachful, as if insulted she hadn't told him the truth of her words.

Before he could open his mouth to question her, Ayaka had leapt across the expanse of the room to stand before him. "You didn't burn yourself, did you?" she asked, taking his hand in hers.

Rin froze at her sudden, casual contact. He felt as if he couldn't unstick himself from the moment, and no force on heaven or earth could ever make him take his hand away from hers. She was warm and her fingertips were soft against his skin, something he found to be of inexplicable consequence to him.

"I'm fine." Rin murmured, whispering when he never meant to.

Ayaka peered up at him, frowning as she considered his features. In turn, he couldn't look away from her; from the seams of her lips and the curve of her neck. The rain had washed away her makeup, leaving a dark smudge running under her eyes, and she blinked once as he watched her. To him, she had never looked so real to him in any single, one moment – and perhaps that was the reason that he forgot to step away when she moved closer.

Her lips pressed against his in a soft kiss. She did not press him, and he did not kiss her back, but his hands remained curling around hers and neither did he make to step backwards. It began in one moment, and ended the next.

As if realising herself, recalling her actions all at once, Ayaka dropped his hands and pressed her own to her lips.

"Sorry!" she exclaimed, "I shouldn't have done that!"

"Shibata-!"

She cut him off with a shake of her head, her cheeks burning from embarrassment. "…I think it would be better if I just went home, Matsuoka."

Her back was turned to him in a second, not hesitating to take those first few steps away. Her heart was pounding her chest, her panic still running high. She thought for sure that if she didn't get out, she never would. Ayaka desperately needed the fresh air.

The floor thudded as Rin took a single step after her. He stilled when Ayaka turned back to him, adding with a bittersweet smile, "No way a pansy like you could ever handle me anyway."

Then, she turned and kept on walking. He was certain that if she left now, the opportunity would have been missed. Love was all about timing. Her kissing him, opening up this other side to him, it was all a sign. Take it or ignore it – or just not even think about it at all.

Rin's answer was simple; _thoughtless_, even. He didn't act on reason, but on the memory of her lips against his and how warm and soft she had seemed, and on the one, resolute desire to kiss Ayaka Shibata again and again and again.

A few long steps closed the distance before Ayaka could reach her shoes down the hall. He caught her arm as it swung back, spinning her around and into his chest. This time, he was the one kissing her and she was the one not kissing him back.

For the first few seconds, she was tense and unyielding in his arms. Rin kissed her anyway, lips insistent against hers, while he wound his arms around her waist and pulled her firmly against him. Her hips slid against him as Ayaka slowly and steadily melted into the kiss, relaxing under his grip. When he found a hold in her hair, bunching it in his fingers, Ayaka at last reacted by pressing one hand to the collar of his shirt and curling her fingers into the material.

"I-!" Her exclamation was cut off by a huge, deep breath. Her cheeks burned red, while Rin had turned a colour that rivalled that of his hair.

"I'll take my chances with you, Shibata." Rin confessed, staring her down unwaveringly.

She pressed her lips together, frowning, before finally saying, "…I thought you hated me."

A smile bloomed on his lips. "I thought _you_ hated me."

"And when did I say that? I just assumed you did…"

"So did I," Rin admitted ruefully, "My mistake, I guess."

Ayaka laughed lightly, her hands coming to rest on his shoulders. For a moment, she leaned into him and let her head fall against his chest. Rin didn't move, too startled to even begin to adjust his grip on her waist, before she had pulled away once more.

"I really, really don't hate you, Matsuoka." Ayaka told him firmly, wearing a brilliant smile.

"I…" He mirrored her expression with his own grin, "I don't hate you either, Shibata."

As far as beginnings went, it was rather unorthodox. There was no way a few simple words could wash away all of the bad blood between them, and no amount of kisses could ever make them forget the other's irritations. There was a reason why they had never gotten along, and it was because they had never been on the same page until this moment now.

When Ayaka's hands were once more around Rin's neck, pulling him forward, they fell into a kiss of a far different sort. Just as her hands encouraged him forward, Rin's fingers began to wander up her back. Their lips pressed against each other, neither of them stationary for even just a second.

Rin pulled back first, a thoughtful look on his face. "Shibata?"

"Yeah?"

"…Thanks for the ride."

She grinned, a hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter. "I was thinking you'd save that for later." She remarked coyly.

His face flushed red, lips parted in speechless retort. Of course, Ayaka was only teasing, but it was entirely worth it to see his reaction. When he pulled further away, it was only so he could cross his arms and look to the side awkwardly.

"…Maybe I will." He muttered.

Ayaka stared at him in astonishment. When Rin's eyes slid to hers, his frown melted away into a confident grin. She wore a brilliant blush on her cheeks and the honesty in her gaze reaffirmed her words. How she truly felt was buried deep within her, just like the golden flecks in her muddy brown eyes.

The rain could continue to fall, but he could no longer care when she was so much brighter than any sun could ever be.

* * *

**AU inspiration came from tumblr (thanks, internet). I hope you liked this, as it's by far my favourite piece of writing on these two characters. If you're interested in reading more about Ayaka and Rin, especially if you'd like to read about them in the canon universe, you can check out the multi-chap fic 'Falling', set during season 1 of 'Free!', or the kind of sequel oneshot 'Understandings', set during season 2.**

**Please review, I love hearing your thoughts on my writing, and thank you so much for reading!**


End file.
